


delizioso

by indigotortoise



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a bit heated after they play squash. (set during chapter 36.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	delizioso

Kaneki wasn’t sure how things had ended up like this, but there he was in the locker room with his underwear pulled down to his ankles and the infamous Gourmet kneeling between his legs. He had just come with him to play squash and then go to the cafe and hopefully get some information on the restaurant for Itori, not… whatever the hell this was. Sure, he wanted it, but it still felt messed up to do something like this with a man he barely knew.

Tsukiyama’s gaze was fixed on his semi-erect dick, eyeing it in a way that left Kaneki with a slight trepidation at the fringes of his mind; it looked _predatory_ , but he was quick to ignore it and brush it off. He was positive he was just imagining things and he inhaled sharply when he felt slender fingers wrap around the base of his cock and stroke up towards the tip, where the thumb teasingly rubbed at the sensitive skin. Kaneki felt how his cock hardened to its full length and he pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

The Gourmet’s other hand rested over his inner thigh, idly making circular motions. The flesh felt supple beneath his touch and he wondered how tender it would be after it was stripped from the bone. Perhaps he would request to have the bone ground into a fine powder, and then use it as a seasoning for his meal. He was sure the other members of the restaurant would agree that it was a brilliant idea.

“Ts-Tsukiyama-san…!” Kaneki whimpered as a quiver shook his body when Tsukiyama leaned forward to lick at the center seam of his testicles, taking one into his mouth to suck on it. He very gently rolled it with his tongue and slathered a generous amount of saliva over the skin as he licked it. When it slid out of his mouth with a pop, he gave the same treatment to the other one.

God, the _taste_ — it was nothing like Tsukiyama had experienced before. It was complex, straddling the line between human and ghoul, coming together in a harmonious blend that lacked the qualities that made a ghoul’s flesh unappetizing. And he had only tasted the skin; he could only imagine what sort of intricate flavor lurked beneath the surface, in his veins and tendons and tissue.

“ _Delizioso_ …” He pulled his head back, looking up at Kaneki with a pleased smile on his lips. “Now, onto the main course…”

Before Kaneki could respond to his confusing words, Tsukiyama swiped his tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the drops of pearly precum that had gathered at the slit. It was salty and in comparison to the skin it was dull, yet not entirely meritless… He then dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft, alternating between licking at the skin and planting little suck-kisses that made Kaneki’s hips jerk up. He savoured the experience entirely, relishing in the flavor and the intoxicating scent that he drew in with each breath through his nose.

When Tsukiyama finally took the length into his mouth, Kaneki had given up on trying to stifle the noises he made and instead settled his hands on his scalp, fingers grabbing onto strands of purple hair. His chest was heaving up and down at a rapid pace as he felt his shaft go deeper inside the Gourmet’s mouth and he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling, thinking that maybe if he didn’t watch he would last longer. But the allure of watching Tsukiyama with his pretty lips stretched around his shaft was too great, and not long after his gaze was cast downward again.

His lungs issued sharp little gasps as Tsukiyama worked his cock, bobbing his head up and down in a deliberate manner, greedily tasting Kaneki and drawing out more of those cute little noises past his lips. He started out slowly at first, then began to move faster and he held onto Kaneki’s hips, digging his fingernails into soft skin but Kaneki didn’t mind, too caught up in the pleasure to care. Then Tsukiyama suddenly pulled his head back to only tease at the tip with quick little flicks of his tongue and glanced up to meet Kaneki’s gaze.

“Ts-Tsukiyama-san, please…” Kaneki whimpered between shallow gasps of breath.

“Please what?” Tsukiyama gave his cock one last lick before he stopped, awaiting a response.

“Let me come…”

A grin played on Tsukiyama’s lips, and he paused for effect, waiting just long enough to hear a small whine before saying anything. 

“ _Naturalmente_ , Kaneki-kun. But please say my name when you do, mm?”

With that, he took the shaft deep into his mouth once more and it didn’t take long for Kaneki to careen over the edge, his gut tightening as he spilled his release with Tsukiyama’s name on his lips. His hips jerked when he felt Tsukiyama swallow around him and slowly pull his head back, gathering every last droplet of semen and licking Kaneki’s shaft clean. It tasted a little peculiar in a way that he couldn’t describe properly, but it certainly had that _je ne sais quoi_ that left him wanting more.

“Thank you, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama murmured and smiled contentedly at him, clearly pleased with the ‘meal’ he had so kindly given to him, though Kaneki couldn’t for the life of him figure out what exactly was so special about his semen. Maybe it was some sort of gourmet thing and his palate just wasn’t refined enough to comprehend it, or something.

He watched Tsukiyama get up on his feet and move to stand in front of a mirror where he brushed his hair back into place, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they would do this again sometime. This, and maybe more… He felt a small rush of excitement and the thought left a faint blush on his face.

Perhaps he should invite him over to his apartment after they visit the cafe, if he could work up the courage to.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tsukiyama took him to the restaurant and thus ruined his chances of ever getting laid with Kaneki again.
> 
> Also it seems I've fallen into shuuneki hell, please send help.


End file.
